Chocolate and Strawberry Reflections
by FWvidChick
Summary: Clark and Lois reflect on past Valentines as they try to finally share a whole v-day together.. A 2 part fic.


**Title: **Chocolate and Strawberry Reflections  
>(a 2 Parter)<br>**Author: **FWVidChick (Jen)  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Clois  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG to Pg-13**  
>Summary: <strong>  
>Clois look back at previous Valentine days as they once again try to enjoy another. This is for <strong>Clois4ever30<strong> who was my Valentine in the Clois VDay gift exchange. This fic was at her request, I hope she enjoys it.  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Romance,love and humour and sexy innuendo

Thanks to Victoria for betaing my migraine infested work. Also thanks to Summer, Laura and Jim for ideas and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate and Strawberry Reflections<strong>

**Part 1 - **

The sounds of a lawn mower and, perhaps even a child squealing, broke through a dream filled with green eyes and clouds high above the world. She would have sighed at the loss of her favorite dream if she wasn't already use to losing it often through the years. There were times when she was lucky enough to make it to the best part. Wrapped in red; heat of their bare bodies out-doing crisp, cold air as they soared; the stars twinkling around them adding magic to the moment, helping them to forget the world below existed.

If only the dream could be reality again.

Lois opened her eyes slowly and took in the powder blue of soft sheets. Her hand reached out for him only to find his side of the bed empty, even cold. Sighing, Lois rolled fully on to her back, careful not to aggravate her leg. The ache that ran up through her body forced her to give a long sigh and it was then she noticed it.

Standing on its own in a pearl white vase. A red rose trimmed in gold. Lois smiled and reached out to finger the velvet petals. The material was so soft and looked very real despite the gold at the edge of the petals.

An extra special flower for a special day she would rather pretend didn't happen. He would never let her. Just as he refused to stop giving her flowers. Real ones were out of the question with how Clark Kent was suppose to be allergic to them, but he had once said it didn't mean he couldn't give her something. So he did, often for no reason. She'd find a rose of some sort. Fake, a picture, candy roses. Sometimes they were designed to make her laugh, other times they made her melt.

Who needed Valentine's Day when your intergalactic super stud treated you frequently to romance?

Glancing at the clock on the night stand Lois moaned. There was no way she'd fall back asleep now and yet she could hear his lecture from the night before.

"_Lois you need to rest. Even if I leave promise me you'll sleep in." His large hand tracing up her bare arm sending tingles all the way to her toes._

_"Mmm.. Clark I'm not dying." She murmured._

_"You're lucky all you did was sprain your leg. Please rest and let me treat you like a queen tomorrow." He began placing kisses along her ear lobe. Lois wasn't fooled, he had used this distraction technique before._

_"No Valentine's Day!"_

_"Lois, you're not the Sheriff of Nottingham you can't outlaw the holiday."_

_"I can ignore it. Smallville ..." She turned over to look at his face. His green eyes met hers, radiating love with a tinge of desire and lust. She placed a finger on the tip of his lower lip. "When have we ever been allowed to enjoy it? I'd rather just have a nice day with you and not worry about trying to do something special."_

_He kissed the tip of her finger, "You say this every year and one year we will make it to the end of Valentine's Day together. Besides since when does Lois Lane give up a fight."_

_Lois rolled her eyes, "Its not a fight.. its war. And this time I am calling a truce. You're usually absent for most of Valentine's Day if not all of it. I'd rather not have the expectations."_

_"Babe, I.."_

_Shaking her head softly Lois reassured him, "Clark I love you and I knew it would be like this when I married you. All I want of tomorrow is just a good day and to enjoy whatever time I get with you."_

_Clark sighed and caressed a finger down the side of her face, "I promise it will be and I'll be here." She could see the determination in his eyes, if only that alone could give her the day with him._

Blinking back the memory Lois lifted herself up into a sitting position. She knew he was going to be unhappy with her for getting out of bed this early but it was only fair. She knew perfectly well that he wasn't going to give up on Valentine's Day.

It took a good ten minutes to make it from the bedroom, grab herself some coffee and sit down to wrap herself in the blanket on the couch. Like their bed, it smelled of him and Lois inhaled his scent; letting it fill her lungs and ease the tension in her aching shoulders.

Their years together hung on the scent, reminding her of it all. The joy and love, tears and heartaches, the coming and going of their children. The couch she sat on in particular held so many of the memories.. had seen so much of their life together.

It held up despite half Kryptonian children, several apartment trashings and even a dog. One cushion sunk in a bit and if one shifted just right a spring was liable to poke them in the backside. Lois half smiled, Clark always took that spot as it made no difference to him. Leaving her with the end that was practically molded to fit her now.

Tracing her finger along a stitch in the corner where the couch cover had slid back, it never did want to stay in place properly, Lois gave a deep sigh. She missed him. Whether he was gone for a few minutes or a few days, his presence was comfort and strength, his absence like a black hole.

Coffee drunk, Lois leaned back and closed her eyes, intending to relax for just a few minutes. Years, however had caught up with her along with her injury and the quick eye rest turned into a nap. It was the familiar sensation of fingers brushing her hair from her face that brought her to consciousness. Hazel eyes opened to find the blue-green ones gazing lovingly back.

"Hi" His tone soft and husky, lips resting in a half smile.

"Good morning.."

"Lois you're not suppose to be up. You said you'd rest."

Lois scowled, her eyes following him as he stood up looking down at her; concern etched over his features. If it wasn't sweet, his constant mothering, it would be damn annoying. "And how am I suppose to sleep when your side of the bed is cold."

"That excuse ran out years ago. " He tossed back. Pulling a second throw from the back of the recliner and settling down into 'his' lumpy spot. The couch did the usual groan as it took his weight before it, too, settled.

Never one to make his tending to her easy Lois just watched, scowl still set, as he shifted and looked at her. He waited for her to cuddle into him and when she made no move he rolled his eyes and placed the throw over her shoulders and adjusted the blanket on her legs. "There. Now what would you like to do today?"

" I told you last night.." She was still scowling. "I want a normal good day." She knew she sounded cranky and moody.

Clark wasn't put off, he had dealt with these moods long enough. His Lane couldn't dissuade him simply because she was in a mood.

"I hardly think cuddling next to me while we watch TV is out of the norm. " He nodded his head for her to join him after picking up the remote.

Sighing, Lois scooted closer and gave in. Resting her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm about her: her leg positioned so she wouldn't strain it further. Clark flickered through the channels and Lois sighed. Who was she kidding, unable to work the day away, or run after children she was asking to be driven crazy just sitting there pretending it was a normal day. Valentine's Day was not 'normal' it was a giant commercial from hell bent on tormenting her.

"Fine!" She suddenly blurted out. Clark smiled to himself, it hadn't taken as long as he had expected. "We can do something!"

"We are doing something Lois," he teased.

"You know what I mean.."

Clark turned to look at her. "Hey.. it doesn't have to be huge, I'd be happy to sit here and tell you all the ways I love you if that would be enough."

Lois frowned, "It is enough.."

"Then why all the fuss. Why not just let me take care of you today without fighting it."

Crossing her arms Lois leaned away from him. "First off, when have we ever been able to have a Valentine's Day that didn't include mayhem or fighting or interrupting? Even when others have tried to give us it, we still manage to spend the majority of our Valentine's away from each other. Second, the very moment you decided to make today special in anyway you activated the 'curse'."

Trying not to laugh when it wouldn't be appropriate Clark shook his head instead. "Lois, there is no curse. And not all of our Valentine's have been a misery."

"Really? "

"Yes, really. Look Lois.. Yes we get interrupted, but the time we have has always been good."

Lois was unable to fight the smile that peeked at her lips. "I don't think you'd have agreed back during the year after High School. "

Clark's brows knitted together as he tried to recall what she was on about. When it hit him he had to laugh. "Oh yes, that! You and that question.."

"I was bad wasn't I? " Lois giggled. " Maybe I should make you answer it again.. I think this time we'd definitely get better results?"

Pulling her back to him, Clark chuckled as they both remembered the first Valentine's Day they tried to share together.

"_It's a scandal. There is no way that someone involved in making these doesn't know that this is not chocolate."_

_"Lois, it's chocolate."_

_"That's easy for you to say. You haven't tried one. You can't take what's written on the box as fact, chocolate is not suppose to taste like this." Lois looked up from staring at the foul cherry liqueur held between her fingers to the farm boy gazing out of the loft window. "So.. you going to answer or avoid it for the next hour."_

_Clark turned to look at her, giving a deep sigh. Sometimes she was this presence who made him forget all his troubles, or at least made it hard to focus on them. And he appreciated that. Other times he just wanted to box her up and send her far away, either that or wring her neck. As his eyes locked with hers and a stare down commenced Clark wasn't sure at that moment which he wanted, to send her away or to keep her near him all the time._

_Lois' stare turned into a scowl and she got up to leave. "Fine... you want to be alone, that's fine." She grabbed her bag from the loft sofa and stood with a disappointed huff. "I thought we'd agreed to wait out this misery together but it's a little hard to do so if you won't participate in active discussion."_

_Taking in a deep breath Clark crossed the distance between them, laying a hand lightly on her arm. "Wait... I'm sorry." Even if he ended up wanting to wring her neck he really didn't want to be alone. "I'm sorry. I ... it's just a little awkward talking about this with you."_

_Lois pressed her lips then dropped her purse and settled back down on the sofa. "I get that... Your question wasn't exactly easy Clark, now its my turn... it's only fair you answer it."_

_"You're right." He started to head back to his perch at the window but found his hand suddenly grabbed._  
><em>"Sit! You, over there, means your stalking tendencies start getting to you. I am so not competing with that tonight!" Lois glowered at him.<em>

_Clark decided that if it wasn't for the fact he had super strength among other things he'd have reason to be afraid of Lois. If looks could kill._

_"I wasn't.."_

_"Yes you were. And if its not her it's.." Lois trailed off. Not wanting to hurt him by reminding him of his father._  
><em>Clark didn't need her to continue so he sat down, leaning against one arm of couch as she did the other. Both of them pointedly ignoring the fact that their knees touched a little.<em>

_"Okay so spit it out.."_

_" Lois, I can't just … I mean it's kind of personal"_

_Lois grinned, "That's the point. If we're going to be forced to celebrate this ridiculous day and have no one to kiss then we can at least talk about it."_

_"There has to be another way you can get your kicks. How about you write a scathing letter to the chocolate company. That should appease your need to torment." He was suspecting she had a bit more to drink then she had claimed._

_"Haha.. and I might just do that, but right now I want to know. How does Clark Kent like to be kissed? Is he a lip sucking guy... or" Her grin grew_

_deeper, eyes twinkling with the enjoyment of watching him squirm. "does he like tongue play. Or maybe the farm boy is kinky."_

_Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion Clark asked, "How does one get kinky with kisses?" As soon as he said it he regretted the question._

_"Oh My Gawd! Where have you been?" Lois barked with laughter. Somewhere deep inside Clark found he liked seeing her smile, another part of him, the more presently active part of him just wanted to wipe it off her face, especially since it was at his expense._

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Do I? Because, Smallville, the way I am seeing it you have been seriously deprived."_

_"The question as you posed it implied kissing mouth to mouth. I fail to see the kinky in that."_

_Lois nodded, "Okay the obvious kinky situations would require more than mouth to mouth. Still how did you manage to miss the kink in a good deep French kiss?"_

_"I don't know," he replied dryly. Deciding that sending her way was probably the better choice._

_Lois wasn't a bit put off supplying the answer for him. "Too many vanilla kisses."_

_"Lois, I've French kissed!"_

_"I'm sure you have. But not the right away."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"One word Smallville: Kink"_

_Clark frowned, feeling like he was being set up. So he decided to try and switch gears. "How about you. For my next question I want to know the same."_

_All hope of winning this died at the look on her face. "Oh I'll be happy to, but you still need to answer. How do you like to be kissed? Some kinky way is out of the question, which means?"_

_Feeling his face flush Clark shifted in his seat, "I like lips!" he blurted out._

_Lois giggled and leaned closer, "What about lips?" unknowingly allowing her voice to drop to a husky tone._

_Clark blinked, the word 'crap' running violently through his head, "No.. I mean. I .." despite his best efforts he found his eyes track to her lips for just a second. Long enough for her to notice and lick them provocatively._

_"I like.. I like the feel of them." He began, eyes once again on her lips, glued in fact. "I like to suck.." he was only partly aware of what he was saying now as Lois bit her own lip, sucking on it softly._

_"..I like it when.. uh.." he was barely aware that Lois breathing had matched his, breathless and intense, "when mine are sucked too."_

_Lois looked at his full lips, wanting to take one between her teeth. She wasn't sure if this desire was because it was Clark or just the need to torment him. Afraid to know the answer she pushed the thought aside._

_"You do, do you?" At his nod and slight progression of his face towards hers Lois couldn't pull away, yet she had to keep control. "I like tongue play," she began in an almost whisper as their mouths moved ever closer. "I love the feel of a tongue running behind my lips. Searching my mouth.."_

_So close now, lips almost touching he could smell the alcohol. Maybe it was just from the chocolate liqueurs but he knew it had to be more. No way in her right mind would Lois Lane ever kiss him._

_The thought made him pause. Lois.. kiss.. him. She would never.. and that thought led to another. Why did he want to kiss her? Despite the thoughts and the mental scream to put a stop the momentum of his head moving closer to hers Clark was drawn in. Secretly acknowledging in that moment his attraction to her and deep desire to kiss her._

_A desire that would not come to pass yet._

_Lois' alarm bells and control, despite her slight state of intoxication, were far better than his. She suddenly sat back, just at the briefest touch of their lips, disrupting any possible connection between them before it had a chance to start._

_Her movement caused him to snap his own head back in reaction. At the very confused and even disappointed look of bewildered horror on his face Lois smirked, "Lets just hope one day you get to experience a real kiss Clark. Not some face sucking that doesn't even know how to find the kink."_

_"Right, because apparently I haven't."_

_"Nope." She leaned back totally pleased with herself. There was something very enjoyable about making Clark Kent hot and bothered._

_Clark stood feeling totally confused, and a little upset and unsure why. "We're done. You can go find someone else to pick on Lois." He glanced down at her and practically snapped, "Why exactly aren't you and Chloe having a movie night?"_

_"Chloe decided to be a good girl and get caught up on her school work and you," her voice took on an irritated tone "can shove it! I thought it would be nice for us both to not spend the evening alone. But I'll leave you to pine over Lana since apparently my company is so offensive to you."_

_She flew off the sofa with almost superspeed. "Enjoy your mope fest," Lois threw over her shoulder. Like Clark, she wasn't totally sure why she felt so upset._

_Immensely annoyed at her for reasons he didn't want to think about and himself because he knew he started this Clark found himself throwing back " I will. At least I'll have some peace." It wasn't the best come back._

_Lois turned from where she was on the steps. "Yes because the farm boy doesn't get enough of that out in his cornfields" She was holding back and knew he knew it. How did he get so good at reading her?_

_"Better then being driven mental by the city girl." How did she piss him off so easily?_

_Lois stomped back up the stairs, Clark met her till they were almost right up in each others faces. "Flannel wipe," She tossed back wondering if he'd be naive enough to miss the play on words._

_Clark scowled, stepping even closer, bending down a little to make them eye level, "Foot in mouth carrier." He knew this was childish but something about her made him want to pull his hair out and kiss her at the same time._

_The kissing thought was like getting smacked with Kryptonite. For a split second it showed on his face and Lois narrowed her eyes interpreting it as him feeling bad already for his comeback. Somewhat disappointed Lois growled, "cow pattie snacker." Any other moment and she'd have laughed at those words. Right now she was to busy seeing red and wishing he wasn't so good looking when angry._

_Pulling his head back just a bit Clark asked in a mocking tone, "You know that link that people have between their brains and their mouths? How do you manage to survive without it?" His eyes flashing more out of anger with his own desires then with her now._

_Lois huffed, "Better than you missing a spine. Clark 'jellyfish' Kent.. taking nice to a whole new extreme," She knew she'd regret every word later._

_"Lois 'daddy issues' Lane" Their faces now barely a hairs breadth away._

_"Stalker in training," Lois half mumbled, her eyes beginning to close. Was she insane?_

_Clark's next words got lost as their lips felt the barest of touches and then a shrill ring flitted through the air. Clark jumped back and Lois spun around grabbing for her cell._

_"What!" She answered a little more forcefully then she intended while turning to look back at Clark._

_They wore the exact same expression. What in the world almost happened?_

_Lois swallowed not really hearing her cousin on the other end. Her eyes met Clark's and a wordless exchange passed between them. Tell another soul or bring this up ever again and you're dead._

_The feeling and threat was completely mutual._

Clark shook his head. Feeling a sense wonder at how it felt like it was both a life time ago and yet only yesterday that he had fallen in love with her. He supposed it was a good thing, not that he could ever imagine getting tired of his life with Lois. She was, then, a breath of fresh air, and years later it was still the same. Life was neither boring nor predictable with her yet he found peace and love to come back to without fail. Not a day went by that he didn't think about how lucky he was to have her, that this amazing woman chose to spend her life at his side.

Lois chuckled, "I wonder what would have happened had we kissed?" Sharing in the same wonder that this man would put up with her.

"I don't know. I don't think I was entirely ready to admit to anything beyond a mild attraction to you and even that was a lot to swallow." He squeezed her hand that was in his.

Nodding Lois laid her head back on his chest, "Yeah, I think I was the same. I was so convinced that you were totally wrong for me and that any feelings were moments of insanity."

"Insanity? "

"Well yes.. Me: Lois Lane falling for the farming type." Lois gave a small laugh and snuggled deeper into his side. " I wasn't even able to admit any real attraction or like of you beyond a friend till just before you started to work at the Planet. Though even then I would have never admitted it out loud."

She could feel a small rumble through his chest as he chuckled. Lois loved the sound of it, his laughter and smiles were cherished even more then some of her memories of them making love. There was something about the happiness and joy of Clark Kent that made her heart melt. Even before she had known his secret he had always seemed to be carrying a burden and when she found out what it was deep down inside the need to bring relief to him had been important. Perhaps it had been the reason, even on a subconscious level, that she had busted his chops. Tried to drag him out of his funks and moods.

Since his debut as Superman it became paramount to help him carry the burden and one way to find reasons to bring his smile out.. to hear him laugh. It amazed her that he seemed to find those reasons just being in her company, in their banter and even in their arguing. She would see it in his eyes, he could be angry at her in that moment but the light and love would still shine through and she was reminded that she made him feel normal. Normal was always something Clark strove for, a lingering effect of feeling like an outsider due to his powers. It contrasted at times with his desperate desire early on, to be super in her eyes as well. Clark the man of emotional contradictions, a man who felt deeply and loved with so much passion Lois had never even thought to question it.

"There was one time before then we both sorta let the cat out of the bag." Clark added breaking into her thoughts.  
>Lois sat up and looked at him, one eye brow raised in question. "Oh?"<p>

Some-what smirking Clark raised one brow back, "Tattoo" he added.

Lois eye's widened. Over the years she had more and more of that night filled in. Clark had told her a lot, at first just in bits and pieces mostly due his own personal shame for his actions toward the girl he had thought he loved, a girl he had loved but not in the right way. Lois also knew he felt awkward telling her when in the end he had abandoned her to seek his broken hearted revenge. Now though, as her eyes stayed with his, she knew she was going to get the final piece of their time together that fated Valentine. He no longer carried that burden, secure enough to know she wasn't threatened by the past.

"You remember that we crashed Lana and Lex's engagement party right?"

"Kinda hard to forget when I suddenly found myself there standing in that dress. Not to mention I've seen the bit at Ollie's penthouse, well the part caught on his security tapes. Did something more than corny love lines and almost sex happen, Smallville?"

Clark gave her a sideways glance. "You could say that we released a little more built up pressure"

"We did, did we?"

"Yes we did.."

Lois pressed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "What else? Spit it out"

"Nothing. Just.. I made the wrong choice, as I often did that year."

"It was a hard year Clark, losing a parent is painful and it was made all the harder with everything else going on. I don't think many in your shoes would have done much better. "

It touched him that she felt that way, though Clark couldn't find it in himself to be that lenient on his own behavior. "I still should have chosen you.."

"You did eventually Clark, when it mattered the most, when you were ready to. Then, and later when she came back, you weren't ready and it would have been wrong." Lois responded tenderly, leaning up to kiss him.

"Even so I am sorry that you were hurt in the process."

"So were you Clark. I think you were the one hurt the most." Remembering how even she noticed the struggles he had, even if at the time she never had all the facts. "Now tell me what happened..don't spare the details."

_He watched her glance back and forth between the two dresses, standing in heels and her underwear. It extremely enjoyable to be able to admire her curves, movement and beauty without any worries or guilt. Lois glanced at him as she held one dress up, "This one?"_

_"Either.." He replied unashamedly running his eyes over her; implying he wouldn't be bothered if she arrived just as she was._

_Lois, for her part, smirked showing no sign of caring that he was blatantly ogling her. If anything she seemed to be enjoying the attention. "So not_

_helpful Smallville." She remarked with a grin that suddenly turned to a pout. "Oh..I might need help getting this on."_

_Clark tilted his head and stood from the chair he had been in, "Help? I can help, if you want.."_

_Her lips twitched as she tried to fight the smile threatening her face, "Can you? I wouldn't even need the dress if we weren't planning on going out" She raised one brow teasingly._

_Oh how he was tempted to forgo ruining Lex and Lana's evening. He had no real plan other then to make it very clear to her that she had betrayed him, hurt him, tossed all he felt for her aside like it was nothing. But the woman before him represented so much, thrill, unknown.. and more if he let her. He wanted to, had for sometime and from the way she was tonight he had a feeling she did as well. Deep down he knew she was influenced just as he was. But if so, and everything he felt was still real, didn't the same apply to her?_

_Unable to decide yet if his need to have revenge against his past love was more important then the need to explore the avenues with one Lois Lane, Clark decided to simply enjoy the moment. Besides you can't crash a party if you arrive on time._

_"True but we're in no rush.. " he whispered back as he bent his head down to capture her waiting lips._

_The tingle he felt every time he kissed her soared through him, like a rush of fire in his veins, not painful like kryptonite but brilliantly overwhelming and glorious at the same time. The dress was dropped as the kiss deepened further. Lois moaned and the heat exploded inside of him. He wanted more. Releasing her to catch her breath Clark ran his hands slowly up her sides to her breast, then to her back, slowly moving back down till one pressed her closer at her lower back and the other cupped shapely behind._

_The glazed-over look in her eyes told him he could do whatever he wanted with her, no questions, no hesitation. She was all his._

_"Come on Smallville. You still have to show me what's in your tool box," her tone teasing him and yet begging at the same time._

_He hesitated for just a moment. Not for the lack of wanting this with her, no the rage inside of him was still there towards Lex and Lana and all the time spent in thoughts of betrayal and hurt._

_It was obvious Lois wasn't planning on waiting. He suddenly found her legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth on his demanding attention, pouring a passion into him like nothing he had ever felt before._

_His train of thought was momentarily disrupted as he swam in that passion and returned it. With Lois he had no need to fear. He could be himself. He stumbled at her urgency and pressed her up against the wall, Lois went for his shirt stripping it off with, what Clark felt, was almost superspeed._

_Every touch between them was like fire licking along their skin. It would be so easy to be lost.. so easy. He almost made the decision to let go of his pain and drown in Lois when she moaned out his name rather then the title she had bestowed upon him._

_It was in his name he heard another girl's voice and pulled away. Lois ruby lips shined, her eyes twinkled but Clark's heart could only see the red of pain and hurt. Smiling back he twirled her away from the him and the wall. "Its time I think we make an entrance."_

Clark finished and felt the guilt again. So much time wasted trying to have something that could not be, someone who wasn't even right for him. It took her leaving as poison for him to realize that he never really needed her and all he wanted with her was something he could have freely from someone else. Someone who loved him as he was, encouraged him without even knowing all he could do. Someone who he had pretended for a long time was only just a friend.

Looking at Lois he felt his heart swell. The day he chose to stop pretending was the day he had finally made the most right choice in his life: to allow himself to love the most amazing woman.

"I was completely foolish."

"So was I Clark. I spent so much time convincing myself you weren't my type and all we had was some attraction. "

Clark nodded," I guess as you said.. we weren't ready"

"Sadly no" Lois sighed while tracing an 'S' on his shirt. "Maybe, though if I'd admitted it to myself, we'd have been together sooner."

"Maybe" Clark replied before kissing the top of her head, "So.. do you want the usual?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Did you forget I am avoiding v-day and its horrors."

"Since when have those been reserved for Valentine's Day? I distinctly remember eating them on other days." His arm squeezed her side gently.

Sitting up, Lois nods as she looks at him. "This is true but the combo is usually something we do on Valentine's Day."

All she got back was Clark grinning and a husky, "Among other things."

"_Mmmm"_

_"Like that?"_

_"Definitely.." came a throaty purr, "Again.."_

_Clark dipped the strawberry in the luscious chocolate, swirling it so it formed a beautiful brown coat over ruby red. Lois peeked an eye open in anticipation then closed it again and settled herself deeper in the water. Sitting up Clark leaned forward and touched the chocolaty delight to the tips of her lips. "Open up"_

_Lois did as told, forming what Clark considered her divine lips around the fruit and purposely sucked before taking a deep bite. At his groan she fought a grin and opened her eyes again._

_"Problems Smallville?"_

_Holding her intense stare Clark raised a brow, "No.. no problems."_

_"Pity.. I'd gladly have helped remedy any such problems that might occur from watching me eat."_

_He gave her a sardonic look and leaned back against the tub, shrugging his shoulders. "Perfectly fine."_

_"Mmm Hmm. Sure you are."_

_Her gaze fell down to the bubbles that were barely hiding a rapidly rising issue._

_"That isn't from you eating.. just so you know."_

_Lois grinned and gave a slight nod towards the bowl of berries._

_Clark picked up one, swirled the chocolate around it again. As with everyone of them before it looked perfect with its chocolate cap on. Lois found herself thinking he'd have an alternative job if he ever needed one._

_Strawberry dipper extraordinaire._

_How many would pay handsomely to see his glistening, bubble bath covered pecks dipping fruit in chocolate? Once word got out she knew they'd be lining up for miles._

_Not that she was planning to share. No way no how!_

_To Lois' dismay he placed his own luscious lips around the fruit, sucked and took a bite.. slowly. He was playing dirty!_  
><em>Taking a deep breath at the heat that rushed through her at his display, Lois slid up a little, so more of her chest was visible, but hidden just right by the pile of bubbles she had accumulated in front of her.<em>

_He narrowed his eyes. The woman never fought fair.. ever! But two could play this game as they did every time they indulged._

_Driving each other crazy was half the fun._

_Punishing the other for being driven crazy was the other half._

_"I.." barely out before he did what Lois termed as the squinty head tilt thing._

_Sighing Lois scooted further down into the bubbles. "Go.. I'll be fine" she reassured his hesitant gaze with a soft smile._

_Clark was out of the tub and dressed in his suit before she had time to register it. "I'm sorry.."_

_"Clark, I'm like a fireman's wife.. and I'll live, besides its better then being the golfer's widow." She added giving him an appreciative once over._

_Smiling he bent down and gave a slow kiss before she mumbled against his lips. "Go before I won't let you."_

_A groan was the last she heard from him for the evening._

**ღ/ღ**

* * *

><p>(To be Continued..)<p> 


End file.
